1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to product packaging and more particularly to spacers for separating and protecting products during transport, storage, display, or use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of corrugated cardboard boxes as shipping and storage containers is well-known. These boxes may be used to transport various goods from the manufacturer to the distributor, and also to store these goods prior to display and sale. Some boxes may also be suitable for retail display purposes. For some products, it is desirable to include devices that operate to separate and protect the products from coming into contact with each other or with other objects. These devices may generally be referred to as “spacers.” Spacers may be used during transport, storage, display, and/or use of these products.